Question: 28 cars were in the gift store parking lot. 11 more cars park at the gift store. How many cars are in the parking lot now?
Answer: The number of cars that are parked now is the sum of the number that were parked earlier and the number that came to park. The sum is $28 + 11$ cars. $28 + 11 = 39$ cars.